


We're The Music

by missingnolovefic



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Intimacy, Lito is still very very gay, it's a cluster thing, the flirting is mostly harmless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito and Kala, dancing, together and apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widowbitesandhearingaids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowbitesandhearingaids/gifts).



> I'm falling in love with your favorite song  
> I'm gonna sing it all night long  
> I'm gonna dance with somebody  
> Dance with somebody  
> Dance, dance, dance
> 
> (Dance with Somebody by Mando Diao)
> 
> For Cayla, who got me into this addictive fandom.

Lito rubs his hands over his face and shakes out his shoulders and arms. He's finally gotten a good role again, after coming out – for a while, a lot of offers had been withdrawn as the agencies waited to see on which side of the issue the industry would fall. No matter – even though this isn't his typical role of lead action hero Latin lover, it is good to spread his wings again. Being the romantic foil to the protagnoist isn't too bad. Hernando had been greatly amused when he read the script.

 

He takes a deep breath and blows it out in a raspberry, rotating first one arm, then the other. Jumping a little on his toes, he gives the assistant director a nod: he is ready. His costume is a tasteful black and gold, in the style of a torrero, neckline cut low in the front to show off some skin. Next to him, a woman giggles, and Lito smiles reflexively. Turning, he sees Kala stand at his side, eyes wandering appreciatevly over his figure.

 

“Shall we dance?” she asks, her eyes glinting mischievously. He grins at her, waggling his brow seductively. Giulia – the actress playing the love interest – takes her position opposite the room from him, and in a blink Kala is next to her. She looks splendid in a light blue saari with gold jewelry making her glitter like a princess. She bows, and in that moment he finds himself surrounded by other Hindi people, young men to both his sides and right next to Rajan.

 

Kala is flanked by the other women, and as the music starts, they start dancing like in those Bollywood movies he's had a craving for lately. Vaguely, he recognizes the music starting on his side of the connection as well, different and yet the rhythm merged fluidly with the one on Kala's side, just like their hearts beat in perfect harmony. He pushes his chest out and throws his shoulders back, arms tense as he dances the first couple steps of the choreography, just as the men across Kala start their own.

 

And then he focusses on Giulia and on Kala next to her, the first clapping in typical flamenco fashion while the latter adds to the music with the jingle of her bracelets. Lito approaches, stance arrogant and proud, eyes lowered and blown wide with desire. Kala smiles coyly and flits around him at the same time as she twirls around Rajan. Lito turns sharply, shoes clacking on the floor and catches Kala by the waist. He whirls her around and presses her to his chest, returning her joyful laugh with a smirk of his own.

 

Slowly she lets her fingers glide up his naked chest glistening with sweat in the spotlight. He grabs her hand in the same sudden movements of the rest of the dance, turning her into position for a tango. The music changes, fades in and out between their awareness as they glide across the floor in one and circle each other in the other. Lito dips Kala, and Rajan smiles down at them in his arms while Giulia plays at swooning in their arms.

 

Lito leans down, lips barely brushing Kala's as she gasps for breath, red rising on her cheeks. She looks breathtaking. He lets his mouth brush over her cheek as he bends lower to her ear. She closes her eyes and lets herself _feel_ until neither knew where one begins and where the other ends.

 

“Tonight,” he whispers loudly, “is very special indeed, mia cara.”

 

“Aaaaand- cut!” the director shouts through his megaphone, applause starting up immediately. Lito flinches, for a moment having almost forgotten he's at work. He looks Kala deeply in the eyes and winks. She smiled, then returns to her own festival. “Bravo! Bravo, Lito! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were seducing dear Giulia right here!”

 

Lito grins wildly, nodding gracefully at his acting partner, and pulling her back upright. Giulia blushes lightly, visibly out of breath. He turns around to the meet the approaching director half-way. “Are you sure? I can do another take, give that line a more sultry spin-”

 

“Nonesense! No, this is perfect, we'll keep it exactly like this! Both of you, bravo!”

 

Kala can still feel the heat on her face as she opens her eyes to Rajan, noses almost touching. Lito's elation and enthusiasm spreads through the center of her chest and warms her from inside out. She can't help but smile, and feeling giddy she darts up to press a lingering kiss on Rajan's cheek. It isn't perfect yet, and she still has a choice to make, but for now it doesn't matter.

 

Tonight is very special indeed. Tonight she will leave her worries behind and simply enjoy herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking how well Lito and Kala would get along, if they actually got any scenes together.


End file.
